Many vehicles offer various vehicle data, e.g., on an instrument panel, center stack console, or infotainment system display. Some of the data provided by the vehicle relate to current vehicle speed, remaining amount of fuel, and an average number of miles the driver can travel on a full tank of gas. For electric vehicles, knowing how far a driver can travel based on an existing level of battery charge is especially important, as recharging stations for these types of vehicles are not as abundant or accessible as service stations that sell fuel.
Determining how far a driver can travel on an existing level of battery charge or amount of remaining fuel can vary based on the driving style of the vehicle operator, as well as other factors, such as climate and terrain. For example, an operator who aggressively accelerates and decelerates may consume more power than an operator of the same vehicle who drives at a more consistent speed. In another example, extreme climates and varying terrain can affect energy consumption. Thus, for two identical vehicles having the same amount of fuel or battery charge, the actual distance the vehicle is capable of traveling can be very different for different drivers and at different times and/or locations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an accurate projected electric range for a vehicle shared by multiple drivers, such that each projected electric range value is customized for each of the drivers.